Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, as well as son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, a billionaire environment and military defense developer, and a costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman, a bat-masked vigilante hailed as the city's Dark Knight. After having witnessed the murder of his parents' at the hands of a mugger as a child at age 8, Bruce later traveled the world for seven years as an adult to seek the means to fight injustice, fear and chaos, training to understand the criminal mind in order to combat it. Mentored by Ra's al Ghul, Bruce later returned to Gotham and challenged the city's crime lords, employing unusual weapons and tactics as a mysterious black-garbed crusader before returning to Gotham City to become Batman and dedicated himself to protecting it from its criminal underworld at night as a means to uphold justice, hope and order. Becoming the Dark Knight, he waged war against crime in Gotham City. Despite being considered an outlaw by the GCPD, Batman defeated Carmine Falcone and The Scarecrow, and later battled against Ra's al Ghul and his plan to have Gotham tear itself apart through fear. Bruce ultimately became the fearsome vigilante Batman as an adult to stop anyone from suffering like him and to put an end to organized crime, beginning his crime fighting career. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. He also mentored his ward and partner vigilante Jason Todd (known as "Robin"), though the latter was eventually killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman would also apprehend future Suicide Squad members Deadshot and Harley Quinn, as well as chasing Killer Croc out of Gotham City. In continuing to shut down Gotham's organized crime, Batman encountered and defeated the most fearsome of his adversaries, The Joker, while losing his love interest Rachel Dawes in the process. His defeat of Harvey "Two-Face" Dent resulted in Batman going into hiding and taking the fall for Two-Face's crimes in order to maintain Dent's status as Gotham's "White Knight". As a result, Batman became a fugitive and Bruce turned into a recluse, not just as Batman but he also ended contact with associates such as Lucius Fox. Eight years later, Batman returned to fight the mercenary Bane while entrusting his business and intimacy to Miranda Tate, not knowing that she was actually Talia, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. After gaining the strength to escape imprisonment, Batman returned to defeat Bane and save Gotham from Talia completing her father's work. Faking his death, Bruce passed on his legacy to John Blake and left Gotham to start a relationship with Selina Kyle. Two years after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman grew increasingly wary of the alien hero Superman, and the two would initially fiercely battle one another (mainly due to manipulation). However, they would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down Lex Luthor's unleashed bloodthirsty monster, Doomsday. While Superman was seemingly killed by the dying monster, Batman and Wonder Woman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world, with Batman himself resolving to be their leader. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters